


More than 'in like'

by thjk_jhjs



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, might be mentions of yeonbin, sorry bb kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thjk_jhjs/pseuds/thjk_jhjs
Summary: Beomgyu thought his awkwardness with the younger would disappear, but five months after Taehyun joined their group, he’s still the same.





	1. C.B.G

Taehyun was new to the school. He was the newest addition to the gang that consisted of Yeonjun, Soobin, Kai, and himself. 

It was weird. Taehyun was awkward, but he got along well with the other members. Except himself.

Beomgyu didn’t know why he didn’t, or couldn’t get close to the other, but he just couldn’t. 

He hoped Taehyun doesn’t take it too personal. 

Beomgyu thought his awkwardness with the younger would disappear, but five months after Taehyun joined their group, he’s still the same. 

\--

“Yo, why’re you so iffy with Taehyunnie?” Kai asked one day as he jumped on Beomgyu’s bed. 

Beomgyu made a face, but still proceeded to reply, “How?” then faced the opposite direction of the youngest’s judging face. 

“How what?” He was sure Kai’s face is even more judging, “We’ve all seen how you act around him, Gyu hyung.” 

“That’s only because he’s NEW, Kai,” Beomgyu felt Kai needed more emphasis on new, so he even spelt the word out. 

“N. E. W.” 

“Sure hyung,” Beomgyu turned to face the younger to see what his expression was like. The younger boy looked smug, like he knew something Beomgyu didn’t. 

“You’re just too scared to admit that you won’t touch or speak to him because you have a BIG, HUGE crush on him~” Kai sang. 

That got his blood rushing. 

“NO I DO NOT!” He quickly denied, but Kai wouldn’t stop his pestering. 

“Sure you don’t. Your bright blushing face totally shows that you don’t~” Kai continued to sing and Beomgyu felt himself blush harder. 

“... Okay, you may be right,” He could see Kai begin smiling. “BUT that doesn’t mean I have a ‘BIG, HUGE’ crush on him…”

He wasn’t so proud of how quickly he gave in, but internally he already figured it was easier just confessing it straight out than hiding around the bushes.

Beomgyu’s known the reason behind his awkwardness with Taehyun for a while now, but hasn’t been able to say in words he does indeed like the other. 

“Whatever floats your boat, Hyungie,” Beomgyu groaned. Kai wasn’t letting this go for a while and would probably tell Yeonjun and Soobin soon. 

“The hyungs already know for a record.”

He groaned more. Of course they knew already. 

\--

The next day, Soobin greeted him with a teasing grin at the cafeteria. 

“So, Beommie,” He started off after setting down his lunch besides his dongsaeng. Beomgyu made a face before greeting with a winced smile. 

“Yes, hyung~” He pretended he was alright and not going to blush as he answered and the others join them, but it was harder to suppress his blush when he knew the others were around. 

Soobin was seated next to him with Yeonjun, and Kai and Taehyun were in front of them as per usual. 

Before Soobin continued taking, he glanced towards Taehyun and flashed him a smile and the latter returned it. 

“I heard someone’s got a little crush~” Soobin stated staring at Beomgyu, and Beomgyu swears he saw Taehyun’s eyes widen a bit. 

Yeonjun and Kai shared knowing looks and Taehyun’s eyes were right back to his usual unbothered look. 

“... Ye-yeah,” Beomgyu couldn’t stop his blush as hard as he tried to stop it. It’s worse with said crush in front of him. 

“Ooh, not denying it huh,” Kai smirked and if it weren’t for Taehyun, he’d already have the youngest in a chokehold. 

“It’s not like they’d like me back either, you guys know,” He’s sure he looks dejected. But of course he’d be. Beomgyu’s fed to his mind the last three and a half months that Taehyun wouldn’t like him back, because he’s lacking so much. 

Through the five months they’ve known each other, Beomgyu has only found great qualities of the other and is probably more than ‘in like’ with the other with how much attention he pays to the younger. 

Beomgyu noticed the first second he laid eyes on the younger that he was probably one of the most handsome people he’s ever seen, but everyone knew that already and Taehyun was more than just a handsome face. 

Beomgyu noticed that Taehyun had a habit of smiling when he was feeling awkward or uncomfortable the first few days they became friends. 

He noticed that Taehyun’s eyes were the lightest shade of brown in the second week. 

He noticed how talented and smart the other was, and how he smiled at the little children they passed by on their walks to the arcade. 

He noticed the way his brows furrowed sometimes in his sleep when the sun fell over his face and how he’d open his mouth when he was intrigued or clueless. 

Beomgyu has noticed so much more about the other, but most importantly, he’s noticed the quiet way his eyes would linger on Kai. 

The others looked at him as he played with his food and the mood was less playful than it had been before. 

“Hey,” Yeonjun softly spoke and Beomgyu would have cringed if he weren’t the cause of the older’s softness. 

“If I weren’t such a great friend, I would have already said something,” Kai interrupted, and Yeonjun looked relieved he doesn’t have to deal with cheering him up even though he would gladly at any other time. 

“But because I’m such a great friend, I’ll let you guys deal with it by yourselves,” Kai continued and left after smiling at the whole gang. 

Soobin got the idea and left right after Kai with Yeonjun. They looked back and pumped their fists while mouthing “fighting!” to the two left at the table. 

\--

It was a few seconds before Taehyun spoke. 

“... Do you have any idea what they’re trying to do?” Taehyun asked and cringed. Beomgyu thought he really dislikes him if his cringing says so. 

“Sorry, this is my fault.” Beomgyu sighed and made a move to get up but couldn’t as he felt the other’s hand on his. 

“Would you mind staying?” Taehyun hasn’t looked this nervous since his first day, and Beomgyu found himself nodding. 

\--

This time it was a few minutes before someone spoke, and it was Taehyun again. 

“Uhm, do you have anything to tell me?” He shifted in his seat as he asked. No matter how awkward he was, this was out of character for Taehyun. 

Beomgyu took notice of that and prepared himself mentally. 

He’s never planned on telling the other, but if right now was the chance, he was going to. 

“I, uhm, I do,” He mentally cringed as Taehyun stared at him. 

He made sure he was quiet enough so no one else in the cafeteria will hear, but loud enough for their little world together. 

“I know you don’t feel the same way, but I like you.” He confessed. Beomgyu was surprised at how quickly he got to the point, but he felt it was better to just get it out and leave his depressing thoughts in the dark. 

Taehyun let out a quiet gasp, but the room was louder and Beomgyu couldn’t hear the other that was right next to him. 

The cafeteria was the worst place to confess. 

Some dude gave a promposal, and that’s what all the ruckus is about. 

Taehyun got up to leave the table, but turned around to give Beomgyu a smile before finally leaving. 

Beomgyu felt like crying. 

He confessed and his crush said nothing and left. 

He won’t admit it, but the table was wet when he left.


	2. K.T.H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the second chapter was delayed!! Something came up (aka my laziness) but here it is! This fic isn't the best, but I'm so happy to have shared it with you guys. Since it was delayed, I do plan on writing a little established relationship chapter with them, so look out for that! This chapter also hasn't been proofread, so there might be additions or omits later. Enjoy!

Oh my god, did THE Beomgyu just confess to him? 

Taehyun was going crazy. 

I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. 

He likes me. 

Taehyun never thought the day would come when his crush would like him back. But he couldn’t show it on his face that he wasn’t mentally present and kept his best expression. 

During the promposal and loudness, He said to Beomgyu that he’d like to talk to the other about his confession later. 

He hated setting aside the confession, but lunch was ending soon and he didn’t have it in him to actually make coherent speech from the thoughts in his head that were all over the place.

Taehyun only hopes Beomgyu will hear him out later when they meet. 

It’s not like he’s going to reject the other, but he doesn’t want to rush into their relationship as well. Taehyun just wants to get to know Beomgyu more before they become more, that is if Beomgyu still wants to be with him. 

\--

At the end of school hours, four hours after being confessed to, Taehyun went to meet the gang as usual at the tree that is right of the school building. 

As he went to meet the gang, backpack on and nervousness seeping in his body at the thought of seeing Beomgyu again, he walked the halls with his head down.

It was when he saw three pairs of shoes that he looks up and sees his two hyungs and maknae. He made quick eye contact with Kai, and Taehyun couldn’t stop his confused expression. 

Eyes still locked, Taehyun asked, “Where’re you guys going?” He couldn’t help the way his voice wavered just a bit. 

All Taehyun got back from Kai, Soobin, and Yeonjun were winks. Not much help at all. 

“Uuh okay, I guess you guys are off somewhere.” Taehyun started and was met with head nods, “I’ll see you guys soon then?” 

“Yep! Bye Hyunnie!” Kai answered with too much enthusiasm and grabbed for the eldest’s arms and left. 

Taehyun continued on his way to the tree. He wasn’t by all means the smartest of the five, but he also wasn’t the most idiotic. They were going to make Beomgyu and him talk, and he was glad. He didn’t exactly have an idea of how and when they were going to talk, so he’s glad to have the time and his friends. 

\--

Beomgyu was waiting by the tree already, and Taehyun couldn’t help but feel relieved that his hyung came there. 

Taehyun walked quietly to slightly taller boy who was sitting on a wooden bench under the tree, looking at the rocks at his feet. 

He must’ve been lost deep in thought. Taehyun was besides him on the bench, yet the other hadn’t noticed him. 

The wind blew and Beomgyu’s blonde hair flew along with it. Taehyun had admired Beomgyu since they met. 

His beautiful, full smile made him feel impossibly giddy and warm even when they weren’t directed towards him. 

Taehyun especially loved the way the other’s eyes seemed to glow whenever he was winning a game at the arcade and how he’d let out cute, endearing screams when he was losing. 

Taehyun noticed the little fidgets Beomgyu made when he was excited and noticed the barely heard lisp. 

And Taehyun found it all endearing, his taller than him, but more adorable hyung. 

Even if the other seemed to be cold around him, he found himself falling a few weeks after they met. 

The wind blew softly then, and Taehyun couldn’t wait anymore to tell his answer so he coughed a little, although it broke the quiet, comfortable atmosphere they’d never had. 

Beomgyu jumped a bit and Taehyun couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. 

Taehyun saw a bright brush crawl from the older’s neck to his face, embarrassingly so. It wasn’t like he was purposefully looking below Beomgyu’s face, he was just raising his head to look at him and noticed. Honestly. 

“Hi,” Beomgyu was looking the opposite way as Taehyun greeted. Beomgyu grunted and Taehyun was used to it, even despite the other confessing first. The confession and having something to say was the difference. 

Although Beomgyu wasn’t exactly looking his way, Taehyun continued what he was saying, because he was still there.

“I’m sorry about leaving earlier…” He spoke and could see Beomgyu grow just, if he says so himself, a little less defensive. 

All he got in reply was a little hum. Taehyun found it incredible how his hyung’s behavior changed so much from his interactions with Yeonjun, Soobin, and Kai to himself. It was like he was a whole entirely different person and the most endearing things he found in Beomgyu seemed unreal. 

But he was entirely real and those endearments were as well. Taehyun decided to go for it as straight forwarded he could get confessing to a person of the same gender. 

He took a deep breath. 

“I like you too, hyung,” Beomgyu immediately looked at him and Taehyun couldn’t help but worry for his neck at how fast he turned. 

Beomgyu’s mouth was drawn to a frown, “I thought you liked Kai!” 

When the words met his ears, Taehyun gagged, “Why would I like him!?” 

“You’re always looking at him Hyun,” Beomgyu stopped himself, covering his mouth with his hands and turning to face the opposite direction again. Taehyun blushed red. 

Hyun. 

Taehyun reached for Beomgyu’s face and made the other face him. To his avail, Beomgyu didn’t protest. 

Taehyun curled his hands gently on Beomgyu’s slightly puffed cheeks and looked into dark brown eyes.

"I’m always looking at him so you won’t catch me,” Beomgyu’s eyes peered into his, “looking at you all the time.” Taehyun admitted. 

Beomgyu let out a soft gasp, and Taehyun wanted to know how his lips would feel against Beomgyu’s. 

“I like you a whole lot, you know, Hyun,” Beomgyu quietly said with his face still in Taehyun’s hands, “I think I’m more than 'in like' with you actually…” His voice fell into a whisper. 

Taehyun felt more than in like with the older that moment. 

“Can I kiss you, Beom hyung?” 

A nod. 

A whisper. 

“I think I’m more than 'in like' with you too.” 

Then nothing at all. 

Quiet with no lips apart to talk.


End file.
